


Drunken Kisses

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Reno's drunk again, and it's Rude's responsibility to take care of him.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 14





	Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on May 20th, 2009.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is Honest Hitchhiker on Fanfiction(.)net. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work.

Two men in suits were sitting at stools in a cramped bar filled with dirty air heavy with cigarette smoke. It was a familiar setting for them; they often drank together, and their social dynamics were always the same. The feisty redhead would ramble on about everything that had occurred during the day, laugh, and crack as many jokes as he could come up with as his bald partner would simply sit in silence with an occasional nod and sip of his drink.

"So like," Reno slurred with a smirk, "I heard Tseng got to second base with Elena." After that statement, Reno was thrown into a fit of giggles, and added, "Never thought that uptight son of a bitch would get a girl." The slighter man's glazed aqua eyes focused on his unresponsive coworker, and a smile played on Reno's lips as he twirled his crimson locks on a finger. "He seemed like one of those fuckin' work-before-bitches kinda guys, ya know."

Rude merely took a drink of his beverage and nodded.

"Yeah." Reno chugged the rest of his drink and remarked, "Another drink, man, I wanna get fuckin' hammered." Another beverage appeared before him, and his blue eyes sparkled cordially. "Fuck yeah." The statement drifted from Reno's lips softly, and he continued to drink with scattered laughter. "How was your day, babe?" Reno asked slyly through giggles, and he looked to his partner expectantly with a grin.

"Fine." Rude looked to the red-haired man, and a flicker of concern appeared in his taupe eyes behind his sunglasses as he watched Reno consume more alcohol. "Reno," the bald man asserted quietly, "maybe that's enough."

Amusement drained from Reno's sculpted face, and his features shifted into a scowl. "Whatever, bro," Reno spoke with a sigh. "I can fuckin' drink if I want to. You're not my mom." As if in defiance, Reno continued to drink, glowering at Rude as he swallowed.

"Reno…" His colleague's name left his lips as only a whisper; Rude knew where the night was headed, and he also knew that it would be impossible to talk any sense into the man. The broad-shouldered Turk winced as Reno ordered more drinks, and a frown ghosted over his mouth as the redhead continued to chug with greater ferocity.

"Fuck, Rude," Reno snapped, sensing the taller man's looks of disapproval, "lighten up. Maybe you oughtta drink more, you fuckin' douche." Rude turned his head away in response, and Reno continued, "Fuck you, man. You're an ass."

Rude slowly looked to Reno again, and he could tell that his partner had slipped from the realm of 'fun' drunkenness, and he knew that hell was about to break loose. Reno would occasionally drink himself into a mad stupor, and Rude was always the one who watched over him; he felt it was his job to make sure his coworker didn't harm himself.

Gruffly, Rude spoke, "Come on Reno, we're leaving."

"No!" the redhead whined, his blue eyes glaring at his now-standing partner. "No, you asshole, I still wanna drink, god, you're an idiot!"

Rude didn't utter a word in response, instead, he grabbed Reno by his sides and effortlessly carried him. Wildly, Reno punched, kicked, and cursed Rude, trying in vain to release himself from the bald man's arms.

"Fuck you, Rude!" Reno screeched, continuing his futile punches upon his partner's back. "I fucking hate you, Rude! I hate you!" Reno gave an animalistic scream as his attacks lessened in intensity. "I hate you," Reno mumbled sharply as Rude carried him out of the bar, and the redhead's limbs flopped limply as he resigned himself to the taller man's arms.

Rude carried the inebriated man to their shared hotel room nearby, and when they entered the room, Rude sat Reno gently on the worn loveseat. Carefully, the taller man removed Reno's wrinkled blue blazer, and undid the straps of his goggles. Rude looked to the redhead's face after he sat him down; his scowl had been replaced with blankness.

His expression soon contorted as he wailed, "I hafta puke."

With that cue, Rude took Reno by the arm, and helped the man keep his balance as he led him to the bathroom. When they made their way to the toilet, Rude helped Reno to his knees, and he held back his bright red locks as Reno vomited between heaves.

"Alright," Reno gasped, "I'm finished." Rude pulled Reno back to his feet, and he wobbled unsteadily like a young foal. With every one of Reno's totters, Rude held him tighter, and he led him cautiously back to the loveseat.

Reno was reluctant to sit down, however, and instead looked into Rude's shielded eyes. The drunken man clumsily pressed his lips to Rude's, who courteously obliged, despite the lingering taste of fresh vomit. Reno continued his sloppy ministrations while haphazardly trying to undo the buttons of Rude's blazer, but Rude caught his hands firmly with his own.

"You're drunk, Reno," Rude stated flatly, and the redhead looked to him with a furrowed brow.

"I know," Reno slurred bluntly, his hands still resting on Rude for support. "And I'm fuckin' horny." Reno nestled himself more intimately into Rude's form, and he ran one hand tantalizingly down the bald man's chest. "Come on, baby, fuck me," Reno whimpered as he pressed his mouth against Rude's neck, licking it messily.

"You know I don't like fucking you when you're drunk," Rude retorted, his demeanor remaining stoic despite Reno's amorous efforts.

"Fucking jerk," Reno mumbled before planting his lips sloppily on Rude's with muffled moans.

Rude continued kissing the redhead delicately as he walked him over to the bed. Carefully, Rude helped Reno onto the bed and laid beside him, and the smaller man instinctively snuggled against Rude as the bald man stroked Reno's unruly red tresses.

"I'm sorry," Reno whispered waveringly after several minutes of silence passed. "Sorry, Rude."

Quietly, Rude answered, "Don't be, Reno." He continued stroking Reno's hair tenderly, and he honestly did not believe that the red-haired man should be apologizing. Rude had become accustomed to Reno's alcoholism, as well as the fitful nights it brought about. Rude had decided long ago that he would care for Reno no matter what. It was not a burden to him; instead, he helped his partner with eagerness, and he indulged in the feeling of being needed.

"Hey, Rude," Reno spoke in a hushed breath, slightly shifting his figure beside Rude.

"Yes, Reno?"

"I love you."

With those three words, Reno's lids fluttered shut, and Rude was left staring at the sleeping redhead, his hand still stroking him gently. Even when he was intoxicated out of his mind with scents of vomit wafting from him, Rude still thought that he looked angelic.

Tenderly, Rude pressed a kiss to Reno's forehead and murmured, "I love you, too," before succumbing to sleep entangled with his fellow Turk.


End file.
